


FAN MEETING之后

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn；Jn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	FAN MEETING之后

小段子体，各种农花CP  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC  
被团宠农萌得不行，又暖又乖忍不住开车（？）

【坤农】  
5.5  
“农农你勾引我，该罚。”  
刚进休息室还没来得及换衣服陈立农的衣领就被强势但不暴力地拉住让他跑不掉，蔡徐坤的下巴搁在陈立农肩膀上感觉得到多汗小孩的衬衣里透出水汽，却毫不犹豫地拉下后领啃了一口让小兔子轻轻惊叫一声。  
“我没有…”  
陈立农本来就已经有点体力不支害怕蔡徐坤有进一步的动作于是想着稍微撒下娇蒙混过关，被带进更衣室后整个人靠在蔡徐坤身上，下垂眼配上红色的眼影又乖又媚。  
“那你是在勾引别人？更该罚。”  
蔡徐坤可没有忘记陈立农站在旁边时小嘴微张舌头舔过嘴唇的样子偏偏因为在舞台上所以他还直勾勾地看着自己，要是在台下他敢这样这样做试试看。  
为陈立农拿着话筒时从侧面看这小孩甜甜的侧颜就已经感觉整个人要变成粉丝所说的“大写的欲”，看他在台上又撩又懵逼的样子更是想把人按在墙上欺负，所以这个时候才不会轻易放过他。  
蔡徐坤掌着陈立农的后脑勺就吻了上去，光是粗重滚烫的呼吸打在脸上就已经让陈立农忍不住腿软，更不用说蔡徐坤的舌头是怎样不容分说地撬开他的牙关强硬地掠夺仅剩的空气，由于明天还有表演蔡徐坤不能放肆地蹂躏陈立农的嘴唇，于是接吻时他用舌头模拟着让人脸红的动作顶向软软的口腔深处，让陈立农感觉喘不过气仿佛来了一次嘴对嘴的深喉。  
老实说陈立农觉得每次和蔡徐坤接吻都有种被猎捕的恐慌感，但更多的是爽，就是那种借他十年阅历他也学不出来的气势。  
两具禁欲半个月的身体被一个本身就很色情的吻撩得一把火烧起来，嘴唇终于分开时身下都支起了小帐篷。  
“帮我。”  
蔡徐坤的嗓音暗哑，眼里涌动的欲望让陈立农又害怕却又忍不住沉迷，台上对着Ikun撒娇的人在自己面前瞬间变了样，这样为自己失控的蔡徐坤简直帅得让人呼吸一窒。  
“可是…可是明天还有表演。”  
“用腿还是用嘴？”  
蔡徐坤看着陈立农又紧张又兴奋的样子只觉得全身的气血都涌向下腹，该死的他当然知道明天有表演今天不能放肆做到最后但现在他只想对着他的小兔子来一发，怎么都行，不然他会憋死。  
“…为什么不能用手？”  
陈立农呜咽了一声，拉下蔡徐坤的裤子看着亢奋的大家伙突然觉得用腿或者嘴都不保险，他可没忘记出道决赛完后自己第一次帮蔡徐坤咬导致自己接下来的庆功宴几乎嘴巴麻到吃什么都没味道，这一次更剑拔弩张怕是会戳伤喉道…可是腿交的话他并没有试过，按蔡徐坤的持久度应该很难弄出来吧？  
蔡徐坤像是想起了什么，牵起陈立农的手放到嘴边吻了一下，“宝宝的手要拿话筒，嘴要唱歌，那还是用腿吧。你再拒绝我可不保证我还能忍得住不直接艹开你的后面。”  
怎么能有人把这么色的话混着亲昵的爱称和温柔的情话一起说啊混蛋！陈立农感觉脸都烧起来了，“可是用腿我不会…”  
陈立农不知道自己底气不足的拒绝意何在，他话还没说完裤头就已经被蔡徐坤单手解开，再一扯那裤子就顺着笔直的长腿溜下大半截。  
蔡徐坤忍不住轻笑了一声，不愧是穿黑色长裤也藏不住的NP第一腿。蔡徐坤把自己滚烫的欲望挤进陈立农双腿之间，大腿内侧光滑的触感让他很是满意，他拍了一下对方的屁股，“夹紧。”  
糟糕，本以为腿交的话自己可以温柔一点，现在发现可能没办法做到了，蔡徐坤伸出双臂把陈立农勒在怀里心里暗暗毫无诚意地道了个歉，然后开始了动作。

【超级制霸】（橘农）  
5.6  
都说陈立农是冰激凌系男孩，真的不是因为他一热就化掉吗？  
林彦俊一边在心里默默地构造出新的冷笑话一边奖励性地吻在陈立农软软的脸颊上，嘴上的动作温柔身下却是狠狠一顶感觉到身下人呜咽了一声。  
“只有她们能让你流那么多汗？”  
“为我流汗不值得吗？”  
“农农你湿透了。”  
林彦俊说一句话往里面深深地顶一下，粗长的性器凿在柔软的肠壁上，陈立农已经不知道是今天第几次湿身了，汗水干了又湿然后湿了又干感觉洗多少次澡都没用，偏偏林彦俊摸在胸上挑逗的手又太富有技巧性，折腾得他软成一滩水却又欲罢不能。  
不过还好比起昨晚的狠戾已经好了很多，昨天自己不就是报复了一下林彦俊夸王子异的胸肌而说了一句是女生的话会喜欢王子异，昨天晚上几乎是快死掉一次地承受着处女座的醋意，如果不是今天还有表演真的很怀疑是不是会让自己直不起腰，虽然做完之后抱着自己突然羞涩道歉的林彦俊让他生不起气来。  
被这样的人的喜欢，本身已经幸福到无可救药。  
“什么啦…”  
陈立农当然知道林彦俊说话不是吃Ntjj的醋毕竟两个人都是宠粉狂魔，只是床第之间说情话撩这种事他和林彦俊差的可不止五年的功力，被撞到敏感点已经让人说不出话了还要承受调笑，这样的男朋友真的很过分齁。  
“只有我可以吃你。”  
林彦俊的思维却又兀自跳到另一句话，陈立农的每一句话都撩到他心上，玩游戏时只恨规则为什么不是吃掉对方脸上的糖可是当众秀一波恩爱的感觉让闷骚的处女座男爽得要死，现在他更是只想和自家小孩好好放纵一下。  
看着陈立农修长的腿无意识地环上自己的腰只暗了暗颜色，压着柔韧度惊人的兔子男孩就往对方体内冲，每一次进出都有力而有爱，令人面红耳赤的肉体撞击声和陈立农捂着嘴也挡不住的呻吟在耳边混响，感觉整个世界都在跌落然后下一秒又重塑，再跌落再重塑，崩塌又修复之后只剩下陈立农亮晶晶的眼眸里的自己。  
遇到陈立农真是太好了。  
喜欢上陈立农真是太好了。  
能一起出道真是太好了。  
这三句话都是在之前不同的时间点陈立农换了人称对自己说的，那个男孩连土味情话都不会说撩粉也刚起步，可是就只能抱着自己说喜欢喜欢让自己整颗心被小年糕填满。  
最后两个人一起释放时，他们接了一个很长很长的吻。  
交杯糖都吃了，是我的人了。

【贾农】  
5.5  
Cue超级农农：“如果变成女生，会喜欢队里哪个队员？”  
屏幕上的问题一出来，黄明昊一边在心里暗暗鄙视问这个问题的人又一边暗暗感谢这个人，接着就仗着坐在旁边的地理优势大大咧咧地搭上陈立农的肩膀，从粉丝看不见的角度给他鼻尖上都冒汗的哥哥抛了个Justin十万伏特媚眼。  
他知道陈立农肯定不会说自己。  
忙内Line is rio，所以陈立农不会往外说。  
可是真的听到“我会选王子异”的时候黄明昊还是真情实感地摔了一把毛巾。  
不仅是因为愤怒，而且是因为慌慌张张解释却又越描越黑的陈立农实在太可爱了。  
对，对于这个动作的解读，“居然不选我”是粉丝YY的，“靠太TM可爱了”才是真的。  
被偏爱的都有恃无恐，即使知道陈立农这样做的原因，温州小机灵也毫不介意顺水推舟表演一波吃醋。  
以至于两人鞠躬时陈立农居然大胆地拉着他的手到嘴边飞快地亲了一下。  
触电的感觉。  
黄明昊几乎是一瞬间张着嘴哑叫了一下，观众们看到擦汗的兄友弟恭，他只感觉到自己的心扑通扑通地狂跳。  
明明是自己大胆追求的，明明情侣装都穿过了，明明初吻也交换了，明明那个呆呆的人多吃了两年饭还不如自己会撩，为什么总是被这个浮现出骤然的温柔和勇气的人击倒。  
太狡猾了，要好好惩罚一下。  
于是下舞台时黄明昊拉住哥哥的手在他耳边轻轻说，“我吃醋了哦。”  
陈立农一副“居然还没哄好”的又无奈又可怜的样子呆呆地看着他笑，“有什么啦。”  
“哥哥居然变成女生会喜欢别人去了，还好你是男生。”  
“…我当然是男生啦笨蛋。”  
“没安全感，我今晚要验身。”  
“…！”

END


End file.
